


Blanco, rojo, negro

by Ela



Category: La casa de papel (TV)
Genre: Basicamente todos los triggers y warnings que aplican a la serie, Incest, M/M, Moralidad Dudosa, Referencias a actos violentos y/o delictivos, Underage - Freeform, Y un par de mi propia cosecha
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ela/pseuds/Ela
Summary: Una historia en tres actos sobre los amores tóxicos, los atracos justos y el insoportable peso de la ausencia.





	Blanco, rojo, negro

**Author's Note:**

> Escribi esta historia allá por Noviembre del año pasado, cuando acabó de emitirse La Casa de Papel en España y llevaba basicamente enganchada y obsesionada a ella desde que empezó a emitirse en Antena 3 en la primavera de 2017. Pensé que este fic se quedaría escondido en mi carpeta de fics porque a ver a quien le iba a interesar un fic de un minifandom de dos personas (literalmente) de una serie de Antena 3. Cual ha sido mi sorpresa cuando he visto que La Casa de Papel lo esta petando este año a nivel internacional muy fuertemente y muy merecidamente. En el tag donde antes solo estaba el fic de mi querida Lobazul (LEEDLO SI NO LO HABEIS HECHO!!) ahora hay fics en varios idiomas, y me he animado a publicar esto, primero para airearlo y segundo para ver si interesa y me animo a completarlo por fin. Asi que gracias si lo leeis y dobles gracias si os animais a comentarme, ya sea sobre el fic o sobre la serie en general :D

Pasándolo por el filtro del tiempo, la distancia, la sociedad y el sentido común, llorar a gritos la muerte de su hermano (hasta sentir como la voz y el corazón se le desgarran en mil pedazos) entre los fornidos bíceps de un albano kosovar con más muertes a sus espaldas que dedos en sus manos es, a día de hoy, la única cosa más o menos “normal” que ha hecho en sus últimos 20 años de vida.

Y sin embargo no lo siente, ni mucho menos, como lo más correcto.

Lejos de sentir que, con la muerte de Andrés (a pesar del duelo y el dolor, de la ausencia y el silencio sordo) abandona por fin una senda tenebrosa y llena de trampas para dar por fin inicio a una vida tranquila y pausada (que sin duda se ha ganado), lo único que siente es… que está mal.

Todo está mal. Esa no es su vida. El sol le ciega y ruega por volver a la oscuridad. Sus pulmones se atascan con el aire puro y limpio, y no piden más que regresar al ambiente contaminado y tóxico de la ciudad.

Se muere de soledad en medio de tanto espacio abierto, y no quiere más que regresar a aquel apartamento diminuto, el sofá cama de muelles, dolor de espalda cada mañana y una respiración profunda en algún punto de la habitación.

Andrés estaba lejos de ser lo más adecuado, lo mejor para él.

Pero era, sin duda, lo más necesario.

 

**-acto i-**

 

**i.**

No recuerda cuando conoció a Andrés.

La primera vez que lo vio apenas registró su rostro, su nombre, su voz o cualquiera de las palabras que le dijo. De hecho, apenas guarda recuerdos de aquellos primeros días. Un crío, catorce años recién cumplidos, con más libros a sus espaldas que experiencia en el trato con otras personas que no fuesen su padre o llevasen una bata blanca. Completamente aislado de la realidad, una nube artificial en su sistema provocada por los medicamentos y otra, muy real, en su mente, aún en shock por la muerte de su padre.

Cosido a balazos intentando huir de un banco. La ironía.

Solo recuerda que un buen día reparó en que aquel chaval espigado que llevaba horas allí -veinte recién cumplidos que parecían unos cuantos menos, pose indolente, cubierto por ropa de segunda, tercera o cuarta mano- no era parte del mobiliario de la habitación del hospital.

Que respiraba, se removía en su asiento y, de vez en cuando, le miraba inexpresivo.

Que apenas frunció ligeramente el ceño cuando notó que el crío le devolvía la mirada fijamente.

\- Sergio – enunció con seguridad, el otro solamente asintió – Cuando estés mejor y te den el alta, te vendrás contigo. A partir de ahora voy a encargarme de ti.

Pudo haberle dicho muchas cosas. Desde preguntarle su simple nombre -que su embotado cerebro aún no había asimilado-, hasta indagar su parentesco, sus intenciones o, simplemente, por qué razón un chaval joven y sin preocupaciones quería hacerse cargo de un chiquillo huérfano y enfermizo.

Todo eso lo averiguaría más adelante. Pero las primeras palabras que le dijo a su entonces desconocido hermano, futuro cómplice y eterno todo-lo-demás fueron una advertencia.

\- Yo no voy a salir de aquí. Me voy a morir aquí – se encogió de hombros como si le diese igual.

Si Andrés se sorprendió por sus palabras, no lo demostró. Le devolvió el encogimiento de hombros con un gesto de tranquilidad, como si no fuese asunto suyo no si se moría o no.

\- Tú mismo. Si cambias de idea en lo de morirte, aquí estoy.

Sergio se preguntó si le estaba retando.

Lo más probable es que sí.

 

 

**ii.**

Sergio no sé murió y acabó saliendo del hospital. Pero fueron meses.

Meses en los que su debilitada salud acusó el golpe de la muerte de su padre y en los que se zambulló en un mutismo aún más terco.

Andrés aparecía por allí de vez en cuando. No parecía tener un horario o un trabajo estable. A veces pasaba allí varios días seguidos, leyendo un periódico doblado por las esquinas. Otros, venía por la noche, colándose sin saludar en la habitación de Sergio, y dormitaba inquieto en el incómodo sillón del acompañante. A veces, desaparecía y no sabía nada de él durante días para luego regresar sin dar ninguna explicación.

Sergio se acostumbró a su presencia fantasmagórica, tan distinta de la animada charla que su padre le proporcionaba, y nunca le preguntó nada.

Porque Sergio no hablaba, pero lo veía todo.

Aprendió que Andrés era tranquilo durante la vigilia, pero su sueño era permanentemente inquieto, viendo sus ojos moverse bajo sus párpados durante horas. Se dio cuenta de que tenía el tic de ajustarse el reloj continuamente, el brillo de su esfera y el lujo de su pulsera contrastando poderosamente con sus envejecidas ropas. Notó que fumaba en su olor, aunque jamás saliese a fumar cuando estaba con él.

Ser percató de que era el único capaz de sostenerle la mirada.

Sin intentar iniciar una conversación ni preguntarle nada. Simplemente, le devolvía una mirada tranquila.

Un día, durante uno de esos duelos, Sergio quiso preguntarle quién era realmente. Saber sobre él más cosas que aquellas que podía deducir por mera observación. Se sorprendió preocupándose por Andrés.

Y la sorpresa debió de reflejarse en su gesto, porque el aludido inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado, como invitándole a exponer el problema.

\- ¿Andrés? – paladeó el nombre en sus labios por primera vez; el otro solo abrió ligeramente los ojos, invitándole a decir lo que sea que quisiese decir después de tanto tiempo - ¿De verdad eres mi hermano?

\- Eso parece.

\- ¿Y por qué has venido?

\- Porque los amables señores de protección al menor me han indicado que soy tu único familiar vivo.

\- No - Sergio no tenía tiempo que perder; ahora que había decidido que quería saber, quería saberlo _todo_ \- ¿Por qué has venido? ¿Por qué quieres hacerte cargo de mí?

Andrés pareció reflexionarlo un momento.

\- Nunca he dicho que no a un reto.

 

 

**iii.**

Cuando Sergio descubrió que era el reto particular de Andrés, no sabía que llevaba siéndolo durante bastante tiempo.

El día que Andrés fue informado de que existía otro ser humano al que le unían rasgos genéticos -porque, por entonces, no era más que eso- acababa de abandonar con aire petulante la comisaría en la que no habían encontrado pruebas de su responsabilidad en el atraco de aquel chalet, y se disponía a regresar a su guarida, revisar su botín y evaluar si los escasos beneficios de su fechoría le darían para comer los suficientes días o tendría que volver a rescatar inocentes carteras del bolsillo de los incautos.

Pero ese día no acabó en la Puerta del Sol, robando a turistas despistados, si no delante de una mujer de unos cuarenta años de edad y más de cien de experiencia en la mirada, que le preguntaba, con gesto más bien irónico, si podía hacerse cargo de un menor.

Andrés, sinceramente, lo dudaba. Pero maldita fuese si le daba la razón.

Lo que Andrés no sabía en ese momento es que hacerse cargo de Sergio supondría buscarse una casa decente con un alquiler de verdad en el que unos cuantos asistentes sociales certificasen que un menor podía vivir. Que supondría buscarse un _trabajo legal_ -o varios- que justificasen sus ingresos y que podía mantener a sí mismo y al chaval. Que tendría que leerse una historia médica que nada tenía que envidiar a _El Quijote_ porque el chaval no solo había tenido mala suerte en la vida con sus progenitores, también con la biología.

E incluso ignorando todo eso, como en ese momento lo ignoraba, dudó.

Porque un chaval de catorce años al que no le unía nada excepto unos vagos lazos de sangre no eran motivo suficiente para robarle su preciosa libertad. Y aun así, una voz en el fondo de su cabeza dijo “ve”, y se encontró a sí mismo siguiendo a sus instintos, plantado frente a la puerta de una habitación de hospital junto a una asistente social, dispuesto a conocer a su única familia.

Sin saber lo que eso de “su única familia” iba a significar.

Cuando se plantó frente a Sergio -pelo demasiado largo, cuerpo demasiado delgado, piel demasiado blanca, ojos demasiado vacíos- no dijo ni una palabra. La asistente social hizo las presentaciones, y está seguro de que ninguno de los dos les hizo caso.

Sergio, absorto en lo que quiera que pasase por su cabeza en esos momentos.

Andrés, absorto en Sergio.

Esa voz del fondo de su cabeza -la que le había susurrado que huyese de aquel lugar minutos antes de que la policía apareciese, la que le había sugerido delatar a su cómplice para evitar una condena, la que le había obligado a ir a conocer a su _hermanito_ \- le dijo “hazlo”.

Y sin decir ni una sola palabra, se sentó en aquel sillón a esperar.

Durante años pensaría que era la decisión más absurda, incoherente y fuera de lugar que había tomado en toda su vida pasada, presente y futura. Que nada en su carácter, en su vida, en su pasado justificaba que, un buen día, hubiese decidido hacerse cargo de ese niño desconocido.

Pero una noche, con su mirada de nuevo clavada en los ojos de Sergio -todo el vacío de aquel día en el hospital lleno de _cosas_ , concentradas y proyectadas hacia él como un láser- la voz del fondo de su cabeza volverá a susurrar a Andrés.

“Por esto lo hiciste”.

 

 

**iv.**

Sergio abandonó por última vez el hospital con los quince cumplidos y unos pantalones vaqueros nuevos que le bailaban en la cintura, porque Andrés no conocía su talla y él tampoco.

Cruzó el umbral de la puerta para ser engullido por la penumbra de una estancia única y mal iluminada por la única ventana que daba a un patio interior. A un lado, lo que hacía las veces de cocina y la otra puerta del piso, que parecía conducir al baño. Al otro, una cama diminuta y deshecha. Frente a él, un sofá con toda la pinta de haber sido rescatado de la basura y, a su izquierda, un par de cajas de cartón amontonadas.

Los únicos recuerdos que le quedaban de su padre.

Todo lo demás, Andrés lo había vendido, y Sergio ni siquiera se lamentaba por los recuerdos perdidos (los recuerdos de una vida encerrado entre las paredes asépticas de una habitación de hospital, donde el único recuerdo de auténtico valor yacía en una tumba sin nombre pudriéndose alrededor de una docena de balas).

\- El sofá se puede hacer cama – indicó Andrés lacónico, encendiendo una titilante lampara en el techo que databa aproximadamente de la posguerra – Échale un vistazo a esas cajas. Tienes que tirar todo lo que no te sirva para nada, no nos sobra el espacio. Hasta que nos den un par de habitaciones en el Palace, esto es lo que hay.

Sergio se encogió de hombros, dirigiéndose hacia el sofá, soltando la mochila con sus escasas pertenencias e inclinándose para mirar las cajas. Descartando la mayor parte de su contenido sin el menor titubeo.

Se llevaban bastante bien.

Andrés era duro, directo, con una fina ironía que a Sergio le pasaba por encima nueve de cada diez veces. Sergio era un chico bastante sensible, pero callado y práctico, y Andrés valoraba positivamente que le ahorrase las lágrimas y el drama familiar, y los sustituyese por ocasionales miradas de soslayo cuando hasta él notaba que se estaba pasando de la raya.

Cuando la completa oscuridad era lo único que podía verse a través de la ventana del apartamento, Andrés se las había apañado para preparar lo que podría considerarse una cena para ambos, y las cajas volvían a estar llenas de recuerdos, esta vez para tirar a la basura.

Sergio solo había salvado unas cuantas prendas de ropa -algunas para él, otras que podrían servirle a Andrés-, un puñado de fotos viejas, un par de libros y una vieja cinta de radiocasete.

\- No vas a poder escuchar eso aquí – señaló Andrés cuando Sergio se sentó a comer frente a él en la estrecha encimera, haciendo equilibrios sobre un taburete cojo.

Sergio se encogió de hombros, su respuesta favorita.

\- No importa. Era la canción favorita de mi abuelo, mi padre me la cantaba a veces. No quiero que se me olvide, ya buscaré donde escucharla.

Era, probablemente, la frase más larga que Andrés le había oído decir en todos los meses desde que lo conocía. E hizo que bullesen en un inesperado y atípico sentimiento de curiosidad -por esa canción, por el abuelo y el padre de Sergio a los que no había conocido y a los que nada le unía, por la historia tras las palabras monocordes de su hermano-.

Hundió ese sentimiento hasta el fondo de su pecho y allí, lo asfixió hasta que dejó de molestar.

\- Mañana veré cómo hacer para registrarte en el instituto que hay unas calles más arriba – comentó, pinchando la comida en su plato con rigidez marcial – Tienes que estudiar para labrarte un porvenir.

Sergio soltó un bufido, y era lo más adolescente que le había visto hacer nunca.

\- Tú no tienes estudios ni un porvenir.

\- A mí no me hacen falta, hermanito. Pero tú no tienes ni mi clase ni mi belleza.

El chico comió en silencio sin decir ni una palabra más. Andrés ya había notado que, aunque no lo expresase claramente, le incomodaba que usase esa palabra. “Hermanito”. Sabía que no había ningún tipo de sentimiento fraternal entre ambos, y que la especie de lotería del destino que les había llevado a compartir una madre que ninguno de los dos recordaba ni conocía era puramente circunstancial.

Precisamente por ello, Andrés la usaba tan a menudo como le era posible. Había encontrado una especie de afición oculta en el hecho de provocar reacciones -del tipo que fuesen- en Sergio, y no iba a renunciar a una de sus pocas distracciones en una vida que le daba lugar a tan pocas.

Sergio acabó su comida en silencio, pero no se levantó de su sitio. Alzó la mirada con calma hacia Andrés.

\- Tú no tienes dinero para pagarme libros.

\- Ya me apañaré.

Semanas más tarde, Sergio iniciaba el curso con libros nuevos, y haciéndose una idea bastante clara de dónde estaba sacando Andrés el dinero para mantenerles a ambos.

 

 

**v.**

Aunque el orgullo y el mutismo de Andrés no permitiesen a su hermano conocer el detalle concreto de sus actividades, Sergio no había dejado de observar e indagar.

Meses de convivencia, una viva inteligencia, una capacidad extraordinaria para el análisis metódico y un ojo experto entrenado inadvertidamente por su padre habían habilitado a Sergio para ser, con dieciséis recién cumplidos, el perfecto cómplice para su hermano.

A Andrés la revelación le cazó, por una vez, a pie cambiado y varios pasos por detrás de Sergio. Si su cerril orgullo no se reveló ante el hecho de que un estudiante de instituto fuese un atracador más limpio, metódico, cuidadoso y exitoso que él con su -modestia aparte- corta pero intensa carrera en el mundo del crimen fue porque, sencillamente, no lo vio venir y, cuando pudo reaccionar, Sergio ya le había apabullado con su talento.

En noviembre, Sergio le hizo por primera vez una sugerencia sobre cómo llevar a cabo un asalto que llevaba semanas planificando y seguía sin ver claro cómo llevar a cabo. Ante sus cejas alzadas, su boca entreabierta, su tenedor a medio camino del plato. Abierta y honestamente sorprendido.

En marzo, Andrés ya se había deshecho de casi todos sus cómplices y solía trabajar solo con la única excepción de Sergio, que planificaba y sugería, planos, tablas de horarios y libros de texto mezclándose en el estrecho espacio de la encimera de la cocina.

En septiembre, Sergio iniciaba su último curso en el instituto planificando su próximo atraco a una sucursal bancaria.

Andrés ya había aprendido a seguir las órdenes de Sergio ciegamente.

La relación entre ambos seguía, en cierto sentido, igual que siempre.

Sergio seguía siendo tranquilo, callado, introvertido, algo inocente en ocasiones. Fijaba a menudo su mirada en Andrés sin esperar por ello ninguna interacción ni sentirse incómodo.

Andrés seguía siendo reservado, irónico, cruel en ocasiones, hiriente casi siempre. Ya se había acostumbrado a que Sergio le radiografiase periódicamente a través de sus nuevas gafas sin decir una sola palabra, y cada vez se preguntaba más qué pasaría por la cabeza de su hermano cuando hacía aquello, sin atreverse a preguntar por miedo a conocer la respuesta.

Una nueva sensación de camaradería había crecido entre ellos a medida que sus colaboraciones eran cada vez más frecuentes, más intensas. A Sergio nunca le brillaban tanto los ojos, nunca rebosaba tanta excitación, nunca hablaba tanto ni tan deprisa como cuando planificaba hasta el más pequeño detalle de un atraco. Andrés nunca transmitía tanto aplomo ni tanta admiración -tanto cariño, tanta _confianza ciega_ \- como cuando repasaban el plan por última vez la noche anterior, repitiendo palabra por palabra, paso a paso, bajo el asentimiento satisfecho de Sergio.

Ninguno de los dos se sentía más unido al otro que cuando se despedían -Andrés desde la puerta, erguido y en tensión como el soldado a punto de entrar en batalla; Sergio sentado en su sofá con la espalda recta y cierta ansiedad en los ojos-. Y nunca se sentían más aliviados -más felices- de verse que cuando un plan salía bien.

Pero a veces, los planes no salían bien.

A veces, Andrés tenía que huir con las manos vacías, y Sergio repasaba una y otra vez de forma obsesiva dónde se había equivocado.

A veces, el riesgo al que se exponían no equiparaba a la ganancia obtenida, y Andrés controlaba su enfado en explosiones de ira controladas, preguntándose que pasaría con él - _qué pasaría con Sergio_ \- si le cazaban.

Y a veces, sus manos se manchaban de sangre.

Andrés odiaba aquellas veces. Sergio, directamente, no podía soportarlas.

La primera vez que algo salió mal -un policía muerto, dos rehenes heridos- Andrés alagó su regreso a casa más de dos meses. Por su seguridad y por la de Sergio, pero también por vergüenza. No había ejecutado los pasos como su hermano le había dicho. Había cometido errores y había convertido una obra maestra en una chapuza.

Le disgustaba tener sangre en sus manos. Le abrumaba haber defraudado a Sergio.

Cuanto finalmente reunió el valor suficiente para encararle, lo encontró sentado en el mismo sitio en el que lo había dejado semanas atrás, con unas ojeras que delataban muchas noches sin sueño, observándole con un brillo frenético en la mirada y una vieja cinta de radiocasete entre las manos.

(Fue la primera vez que le escuchó hablar de ello.)

Y no importó que Andrés aguantase estoico cuando un Sergio al borde del colapso se levantó y le abrazó con fuerza -más desquiciado de lo que nunca hubiese esperado, toda la emoción que llevaba controlando años desbordándose, abriéndose paso como la marea de un océano embravecido que derrumba todos los diques que un día parecieron sólidos-.

No importó que Andrés controlase su impulso -agarrándolo y llevándolo bien hasta el fondo de su pecho, asfixiándolo allí- y se limitase a darle unas condescendientes palmaditas en la espalda. No importó que se sentase con él en el sofá, completamente impostado por primera y última vez en su papel de hermano mayor, y tratase de inculcarle que, en ocasiones, los daños colaterales son inevitables.

Que mejor ellos que nosotros.

(La Resistencia.)

Porque Sergio le miró, temblando con una emoción extraña y una solemnidad impropia, y le dijo, desde la inocencia de sus diecisiete años y la atalaya de sus principios que no. Rotundamente no.

(No robar el dinero de nadie. Repartir la riqueza.)

Andrés se sintió muy pequeño por un momento. Él nunca había presumido de un código moral, de unos principios. Hacía lo que tenía que hacerse, de la manera más limpia y sencilla posible, para su tranquilidad y, ahora, también para la de Sergio.

Y nunca cambiaría su forma de pensar. En ocasiones, había que hacer lo que había que hacer. No había escogido el camino fácil, y quién sabe si algún día tendría que pagar un alto precio por todos sus pecados. Pero en aquel momento, tomó la decisión.

(Fabricar nuestro propio dinero.)

Sujetando por los hombros a un chaval que había visto mucho y sufrido lo suficiente, decidió erigirse como el protector que nunca había sido -que nunca se había sentido-. Porque ya le había defraudado una vez, y si quería evitar algo, era que ese sentimiento se volviese contra el propio Sergio.

El haría el trabajo sucio cuando fuese -inevitablemente- necesario. El cargaría con la culpa cuando correspondiese, mancharía sus manos para mantener otras limpias. Actuaría como el último hombre vivo, encargado de defender la frágil frontera entre el idealismo y el simple y vulgar crimen.

(Mil millones de euros.)

El protegería a Sergio y a sus sueños imposibles de mundos justos y mejores, al menos mientras le quedase aliento para luchar contra esa aprisionadora imparable que es realidad.

Porque puestos a ser un hijo de la gran puta, qué mejor que hacerlo por los motivos adecuados.

(Los partisanos.)

 

 

**vi.**

Sergio nunca sabrá si Andrés pensaba que _ese día_ era el que lo había cambiado todo entre ellos dos, porque para él el cambio fue progresivo y arrasador como un tsunami. Apenas se percató de como el agua se retiraba poco a poco de las costas -como poco a poco, a lo largo de meses y años, a través de ese improbable nexo que les unía, se acercaba más a él, se sentía más unido, sobre analizaba cada una de sus reacciones- hasta que se encontró de repente con una enorme masa de agua y lo entendió todo un segundo antes de ahogarse.

Sergio sintió que se asfixiaba un jueves a las tres y diez de la tarde, escuchando en televisión como ese mismo mediodía un atraco se había saldado con tres víctimas y el atracador se encontraba desaparecido, en busca y captura. Sintió que durante dos meses trataba de bracear y nadar hasta la superficie en busca de aire. Y cuando su cabeza por fin logró romper la superficie del agua -un atardecer de verano donde los escasos rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana del apartamento que compartía con Andrés jugaban con las motas de polvo y él rescataba para su hermano ese cuento infantil que era para él la resistencia partisana-, sintió que el Sergio que emergía de las profundidades era otro.

Si nunca había sido un niño ni un adolescente al uso, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ya era un hombre.

Si siempre tuvo claro que quería cumplir el sueño de su padre, en ese instante supo que dedicaría todos sus esfuerzos -toda su vida, incluso la vida de Andrés- a triunfar o morir por aquel ideal pírrico.

Y si siempre supo que la relación que le unía a su hermano biológico no tenía nada de fraternal, fue entonces -sus piernas pegadas a las suyas en el pequeño sofá, su rostro demacrado por las semanas de huida confundiéndose entre los claroscuros del atardecer, su atención fija en sus palabras y su mirada inusualmente abierta, en paz- cuando entendió que, efectivamente, los sentimientos que los unían a ambos eran extraordinariamente fuertes e intensos, pero para nada inocentes.

Sergio supone que, si Andrés no se dio cuenta en ese momento, lo fue haciendo en las semanas posteriores.

Porque este descubrimiento le aportó perspectiva, le ayudó a ver ciertas cosas desde una luz distinta. Pero no dejó de actuar como siempre: observando, rigurosa y detalladamente, cada palabra, cada interacción, cada gesto, hasta poder darle un sentido global.

Si hubiese sido más malicioso -si, como su hermano, hubiese disfrutado del juego del depredador que se entretiene con su presa-, sin duda habría aprovechado la tensión sexual que comenzó a cargar la atmósfera del pequeño apartamento para doblegar y desquiciar a su compañero.

Aunque con el incomparable punto de vista que aporta la madurez, Sergio no descarta que, a su manera, lo hiciese. Para él todo era tan cristalino que no veía motivos para jugar; pero no descarta que lo que él no considera más que un sencillo proceso de observación y espera, para Andrés fuese una tortura.

Porque cada vez que se quedaba mirando fijamente a Andrés -y cada vez más a menudo, él no soportaba su mirada y la acababa rehuyendo con cualquier excusa-; cada vez que invadía su espacio personal -y les observaba retorcerse dentro de su propia piel, intentar poner tierra de por medio sin darle la impresión de que escapaba-; cada vez que en mitad de una noche de insomnio la respiración irregular de Andrés se interrumpía de repente -y sentía como, en la oscuridad, miraba hacia su cama, a su cuerpo escondido bajo las sábanas-, Sergio solo constataba una realidad ineludible, pero Andrés sentía que no dejaba de caer por un precipicio.

Sergio ya contaba con la capacidad casi infinita de Andrés para huir; que esperar de un ladrón, al fin y al cabo. Su hermano empezó a pasar cada vez más noches fuera de casa para regresar al día siguiente con marcas en el cuerpo y una sonrisilla de suficiencia que se desvanecía como una nube de humo en el viento al enfrentarse al gesto tranquilo de su hermano y a esos ojos que parecían decirle en ese tono didáctico que usaba cuando explicaba un plan “ _cuando te canses de hacer el idiota, ya sabes dónde estoy_ ”.

Con lo que Sergio no contaba era con que, por una vez, su paciencia no iba a ser suficiente. Hasta ese instante, había pensado que estaba compensando bastante bien la falta de experiencia con buenas dosis de seguridad en lo que sentía y en sí mismo.

Pero aquel sábado de diciembre, algo en Andrés -esa mezcla de olor a tabaco, sudor y una colonia que no era la suya, esa manera en la que le esquivó grácilmente en la estrechez del apartamento para guardar las distancias, esos ojos que hacía semanas que no le sostenían la mirada más de un segundo- hizo que algo hiciese _click._

Sergio dejó de ser la mente, el raciocinio; toda su capacidad de análisis convertida en instinto, hartazgo y hormonas. Y Andrés dejó de ser el brazo ejecutor, para intentar poner sentido común entre ellos dos -como si eso que estaban construyendo entre los dos pudiese ceñirse a algo tan vulgar como el _sentido común_ -.

Cuando Andrés salió del cuarto de baño -recién duchado, listo para buscarse otra buena excusa y salir de allí _cuanto antes_ -, Sergio ya le estaba esperando al lado de la puerta, apoyado de forma indolente en la encimera de la cocina y un gesto en el que se podía leer a las claras _hasta aquí hemos llegado_.

Por instante, Andrés pensó que Sergio iba a mediar algún tipo de palabra. Una explicación, una excusa, lo que fuese. Pero una vez más, pareció pensar que las palabras estaban muy por encima de lo que había entre ellos dos, y que no serían más que un rodeo.

Así que dando un paso al frente, tomó la mejilla de Andrés en su mano y girándole la cara en su dirección, le besó. Un beso torpe e inexperto, labios contra labios, la respiración entrecortada de Sergio chocando contra el aliento contenido de Andrés, que no se atrevía a respirar, pero tampoco era capaz de apartarle.

Llevaba esperándolo semanas, por supuesto; Andrés no era ningún idiota. Lo que no esperaba era que su cuerpo reaccionase como lo hizo, con aquella sensación de burbujeo subiéndole desde el estómago, completamente bloqueado ante la cercanía del cuerpo de Sergio; aterrorizado ante su propia reacción si daba rienda suelta a lo que deseaba y preguntándose a gritos _en qué clase de protector_ le convertía aquello.

Aún inmóviles en su postura, en vista de que él no sabía cómo avanzar y Andrés se negaba a guiarle, Sergio hizo ademán de separarse, dando un paso atrás, pero no llegó a retroceder un solo paso más.

Como alcanzado por un rayo y repentinamente dotado de vida, Andrés alargó el brazo para cogerle por la cintura y regresó a sus labios, que esta vez acarició con voracidad con su lengua antes de colarse sin pedir perdón ni permiso, besándole enfebrecido, una mano guiando su cara para hacer el beso más profundo, la otra en la base de su espalda para pegarle a su cuerpo.

Sergio reaccionó como pudo, siguiéndole el ritmo, devolviéndole el beso y perdiéndose en la boca de Andrés, sin saber qué hacer con las manos -abrazándose a él primero, buscando después a tientas el borde de la encimera y agarrándose allí para no caer.

Andrés le siguió, cogiéndole por la cintura y empujándole, obligándole a sentarse sobre la endeble tabla, que soltó un crujido lastimero a la vez que Sergio soltó un gemido ahogado, sintiendo entre brumas y falta de oxígeno como Andrés se colaba entre sus piernas abiertas y se apretaba contra él.

Quizá fue ese gemido el que hizo recuperar la cordura a Andrés, porque se separó de golpe, soltando a Sergio y retrocediendo hasta golpear dolorosamente el marco de la puerta con la espalda. Desencajado, observó a Sergio sentado sobre la encimera -las piernas abiertas, el pelo desordenado, los labios rojos, respirando aceleradamente con los ojos aun entreabiertos-.

Su hermano. Diecisiete años.

Por el amor de Dios, los delitos se estaban acumulando.

Sergio aún tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, su gesto podría haber acompañado perfectamente a la definición de “indignación” en el diccionario.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sergio– nunca había oído Andrés sonar así, contenido, peligroso, y eso solo le encendió más – No.

\- ¿No qué? Creo que he sido bastante paciente hasta ahora, pero coincidirás en que ya es hora de que acabar con esto.

\- Sí, claro, desde luego. Esto se acaba aquí. Y ahora.

\- Andrés.

\- Aquí. Ahora.

\- Aquí y ahora nos hemos besado. Y si hace un momento hubieses tenido un gramo de consideración, seguiríamos haciéndolo.

\- ¡¿Consideración!? ¿Qué cojones me estás diciendo, _hermanito_? – la última palabra restalló como un látigo.

\- No me vengas ahora con eso.

\- ¿Con qué? ¿Con la realidad?

\- Andrés. Sabes que yo no te veo como un hermano. Y sabes que tú tampoco lo haces, o no habrías estado a punto de follarme encima de esta mesa hace menos de un minuto.

Andrés sintió como le temblaban las rodillas. Sergio jamás hablaba de esa manera, y sabía que lo había hecho aposta, el hijo de puta calculador.

\- Esto no va a ocurrir y punto. No. Está mal.

Sergio soltó un ruido ahogado que podía ser un bufido, una risa o un grito de pura frustración.

\- Está mal – repitió.

\- Sabes que lo está.

\- No, no lo sé. Atracar sucursales bancarias y asaltar furgones blindados, y blanquear dinero, y contratar matones a sueldo, y disparar a policías, y secuestrar a gente inocente para usarlos como escudos humanos. _Eso_ está mal. Esto es sólo entre nosotros dos. Y los dos queremos.

\- Sergio.

\- Es lo que deseo. Es lo que llevo tiempo deseando, Andrés, y no te atrevas a mentirme a la cara y decirme que tú no, porque es ridículo.

\- Tú no sabes lo que quieres. Tienes diecisiete jodidos años y no sabes lo que quieres.

\- Quiero estar contigo. De todas las maneras posibles – Andrés sintió como le iba desarmando poco a poco, erosionando su determinación capa a capa, mientras se aproximaba a él tan lentamente que ni siquiera parecía que se moviese – Quiero vivir contigo, y follar contigo, y planear atracos contigo. Quiero cumplir contigo el sueño de mi padre. Tú también lo quieres. Y no permitiré que esgrimas cualquier excusa para negarnos la única cosa que queremos en esta vida de mierda.

Sergio solía hablar poco, pero cuando lo hacía, medía bien cada una de sus palabras. Sabía ser convincente, persuasivo y ejercer el grado perfecto de manipulación. Sin embargo, en ese momento Andrés supo que no estaba haciendo nada de eso. Se estaba exponiendo una realidad, simple, con sus aristas cortantes y sus muchos vértices, pero abrumadora en su sencillez.

Cuando Sergio volvió a aproximarse a sus labios, no le apartó. Y cuando volvió a besarle, respondió con suavidad, casi con cuidado, con mucha más delicadeza que antes, pero con la misma pasión, acariciando su boca y sintiendo como ambos se iban derrumbando poco a poco en los brazos del otro, toda la tensión acumulada en los últimos días liberándose poco a poco.

Sonrió a su pesar dentro del beso cuando notó como las manos de Sergio viajaban hacia el sur, levantando los faldones de su camisa y acariciando con la punta de los dedos la piel de su abdomen, apretándose inconscientemente contra su pierna.

\- ¿Sabes siquiera lo que estás haciendo, hermanito? – susurró contra su sien, acariciando con su aliento la piel de su oreja, reprimiendo otra sonrisa cuando sintió a Sergio estremecerse y redoblar sus esfuerzos.

\- No tengo ni idea – murmuró contra su cuello, mordiendo si piedad sobre la marca reciente de otro amante-  Pero aprendo rápido y sé que tú me enseñarás, por la cuenta que te trae.

Andrés le apartó con suavidad de su cuerpo y se quedó allí, quieto y en silencio. Una mano en su nuca, otra sobre su cintura, los rostros a escasos centímetros, mirándole fijamente como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Los ojos de Sergio expresando en una mirada todo lo que momentos antes le había dicho con palabras, lo que llevaba diciéndole semanas, meses. Tal vez lo que llevaba diciéndole en silencio desde que le conoció.

_“Por esto lo hiciste”_

Esbozando una sonrisa torcida, Andrés bajó su mano hasta coger la de Sergio y le guio con lentitud hacia el viejo sofá, presionando suavemente sobre sus hombros para obligarle a sentarse. A continuación, se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo frente a él, sin decir ni una palabra y sin apartar sus ojos de los de Sergio, viendo cómo se abrían con sorpresa y se dilataban de deseo al entender lo que quería, separando inconscientemente las piernas.

Sergio guardará para siempre esa imagen en su memoria, tatuada bajo sus parpados con tinta indeleble, y décadas después aún será capaz de verla con claridad.

Andrés, subiendo para besarle una vez más con los ojos abiertos para no perderse ni uno solo de sus gestos, acariciándole con una ternura impropia, bajando lentamente -depositando besos aquí y allá, en cada centímetro de piel que iban revelando sus manos- y metiéndoselo en la boca con decisión, sin apartar la vista de su rostro, sus gestos, sus reacciones, sus gemidos.

Destrozándole para volverle a componer, _follándoselo_ en el sentido más pleno de la palabra, sin romper la conexión con sus ojos ni una sola vez.

Sellando, de la última forma que les quedaba, un destino que creía que les mantendría juntos hasta el final.

**-final acto i-**


End file.
